Broken: Can Genral Hospital Save Tyler Nash
by Colt Remington
Summary: Leslie Weber's son, Tyler Nash, and his wife, Amy Vining, were in a tragic car accident. But was it an accident? Which Port Charles baddie wants to put Nash on Ice? Feel free to review my work as I want to improve my skills.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

I hope that I will do the characters justice. I do not own or have anything to do with General Hospital or the characters. I am also introducing a new character. He is Leslie Weber's son by Calvin Nash, a rancher that she met before she met Laura's father. Will Tyler survive and heal?

Introduction

Nurse Elizabeth Weber was at the entrance door as the gurney was rolled in. The sheets underneath the broken body was soaked in blood. The broken body belonged to that of her former husband's uncle, Tyler Nash. It seemed like only yesterday, the Texan came to Port Charles and was reunited with his mother, Leslie Weber, and for a short time with his half sister, Laura. He stuck around and, eventually, married Amy Vining, a fellow nurse. Elizabeth stared at the door waiting for the next gurney. It never came. Where was Amy?

Several doctors quickly accessed the badly injured patient. It was a miracle that he had survived a head on collision with an 18 wheeler. It was during the first few moments that Elizabeth learned that Amy had not made it. Nearly every bone in Tyler's body was broken or fractured. Dr. Patrick Drake led the team and they frantically tried to treat the more life threatening injuries. The only fortunate result was Tyler was unconscious and probably would be for awhile. "How in the world is he still alive?" Patrick asked as he shook his head. "Once we get him as stable as we can lets get x-rays and a cat scan. Get an operating room ready. If anyone has plans, better cancel them."

In the waiting room, Lucky was already there, as was Lulu. As anyone would expect, emotions were high. At any given moment they ranged from fear to anger to wondering why and how. Lucky hugged his little sister, who sobbed quietly. They comforted each other. Things got quiet as Nicholas arrived with a shaken Leslie. The four huddled and faced the lost of Amy and, the fact that, Tyler would not back it through the day. Not knowing what was going on was making their fear grow. It was almost a relief when Elizabeth walked out. "Liz?" Lucky said softly and vulnerable.

"I won't lie to you, its bad. Dr. Drake and some of the finest doctors are doing what they can." Elizabeth tried to reassure them.

"Elizabeth, I can't tell you how many times I gave that speech." Leslie's voice was shaking. "You know I love you, but right now I am angry that you would give it to us. Tell us the truth."

"Yes, mam." Elizabeth trembled as she fought back the tears. "He is in the worse shape I have ever seen. I'm so sorry, but I would call his other family in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

How many hours in surgery? Even Dr. Drake had lost count. It was almost a miracle that Tyler hadn't suffered in brain damage. The rest of his body didn't fare so where. Nearly all of his ribs were broken, lungs punctured, both legs and left arm were either broken or shattered. The liver was badly lacerated. Suddenly, the surgical team had another problem to deal with. Tyler began to crash. The doctors and nurses worked heroically. Tyler suddenly found himself watching.

The pain that drove him to unconsciousness was gone. It was quiet and peaceful. The moment seemed to last forever. Then, he caught a familiar fragrance. Slowly, he looked around and there stood Laura Webber-Baldwin-Spencer. The last time they talked was when she came out of vegetative state. He promised to look after Luke and the kids for her. A job Tyler was sure he had done to the best of his ability.

"They are working so hard to save you." Laura said.

"Am I dead?" A shocked Tyler asked. Touching Laura to make sure she was real.

"No, I don't know what to call this place, but we are not dead." Laura reassured him. "Now are we going to waist the time we have together on twenty questions or are do we catch up?"

"I was never very good at that game. So, Laura what have you been up too?" Tyler barely finished when the flash of a bright light momentarily blinded him.

"That was a close one." One doctor said as Drake battled fatigue.

Patrick mentally went over all the procedures in his mind until he was sure that everything that could have been done had. They had worked hard and long but were far from out of the woods. An infection, a failing vital organ, over a thousand different unforeseen circumstances could still claim his life. Then all of this would be for nothing. "It still isn't over until he gets out of the woods."

Laura worked her garden as she and Tyler talked. "I know that you don't think much of Luke, but let me tell you, there isn't many men out there that can stack up to him. When we were on the run from Frank Smith, he protected me. There were times when I didn't think I could run anymore. I would look over at him and he would give me the strength to keep moving. I was honored to marry him, even though Scotty Baldwin tried to ruin things, it was one of the best moments in my life" As Laura talked about Luke, the flowers begin to bloom before their very eyes.

Tyler nodded, but added. "Well, if he loved you, he never would have drug you into that whole mess."

"Luke didn't drag me anywhere. I made my decision. I even remember the moment. It was when his marriage to Jennifer Smith went wrong. Everyone thought that he had drowned, but he found me and asked me to help him. I did it, gladly. There was something about him." She sat back and fondly remembered.

"What about Scotty? He was your first love. How could you have left him like you did?" Tyler sounded bitter as he thought about his past and knew how Scott must have felt.

Laura frowned up. "I am not sure I was ever really in love with Scotty. I think it was more the thought of being in love that I was in love with. It breaks my heart when I think of him and what I did to him. I never meant to hurt him. Life with him would never have worked because I loved Luke. Scotty will always have a special place in my heart, despite our past."

"Grandma, let me drive you home. You look so tired." Lulu showed genuine concern for her. The two had many clashes over the past few years, mostly due to the fact she was going through her teenage years without a mother or father.

"No, my darling, Lulu." Leslie said sweetly. "He was taken from me once and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I can't let that happen again."

Nicholas smiled. "He isn't going to die. He is too mean for that Grandmother. Let Lulu take you home and rest. He is going to need all of us when he begins to recover and we need to be rested."

"Leslie, they are right." Elizabeth said as she walked over and knelt. "There is nothing that you can do right now. You've got to go home and get some rest. A few hours ago, you called me down for trying to spare your feelings. Now, its my turn. You know deep down that you need to go home. The longer you stay here and not rest, the more strain you are putting on yourself. That isn't going to do any of us any good. Please, go home."

"Wow, sounds like everyone is ganging up on me. I will under one condition, if anything happens you call me." Leslie finally gave in.

"You know we will." A tired Elizabeth said.

Lucky got up and headed for the door. "Where do you think your going?" Leslie asked as she gathered her things.

Lucky snorted. "Where I can do the most good. I am going to the station and find out how this happened. Find out why I have lost an aunt and my uncle." Lucky stormed out.

Laura got up and hugged Tyler. "I am glad I got to spend some quality time with you, big brother. Tell Luke and my children I love them and my thoughts are always with them." Kissing his forehead. "That is for Lucky." Kissing his right cheek. "That is for Nicholas." Kissing his other cheek. "That is for Lulu." Hugging Tyler tightly, tears streamed down her face. "This is for Luke. Tell them we will be together again."

Suddenly there was that bright flash of light again. Amy stood in front of Tyler. "Hello, my love" She said smiling in her beautiful wedding dress. "You have made me feel so special. Before you came, I didn't think I would ever find love." She strolled to him. "That is why I have to let you go. It's alright to love again. I will understand and I am at peace with it." She patted his face as she studied it. "We had so many plans. When you do marry again, don't you dare put off the dreams."

"What are you talking about? We got a lot of time together. You just got to hold on, Baby."

Amy smiled peacefully. "I was never good at keeping secrets. I died in the accident. You're the one that's got to hold on. Hold on for me, for us, and never forget me." She grabbed him and hugged him tight. His world faded to black.


End file.
